The Choice That Changed Everything
by csinycastle85
Summary: A music video that inspired this AU story also a the 1st version of a fanfiction story challenge.


**Title: The Choice That Changed Everything**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. The movie "Little Mermaid" is owned by Disney and the original fairytale is owned by Hans Christian Andersen. Peace Corp was started up in the 1950s by the late JFK.**

**Author's Note: First version of ****a response to rainydaymonday's challenge of either Catherine and/or Sara having a bit of a secret life involving time spent under the water. Random AU story that came to mind when I saw a David Delamare painting "Mermaid and the Sailor" online. It is set in the 1950s. A few of the crew members are a part of the AU story as mermaids or mermen with different names Catherine=Maira; Archie=Zen Waverider; Sam Braun= Sachiel; Lily Flynn=Sapphira; Mandy Webster=Azalea; Wendy Simms=Oceana; Sofia Curtis=Reina; Sara Sidle=Esperanza**

**A/N 2: A little 50's language meaning real gone=very much in love.**

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura**

**Genre: Supernatural/Romance**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p>Archie Johnson was able to breathe a sigh of relief. He had always wanted to get away from his broken home life; absent father and verbally abusive mother. It was so bad he had to have an uncle whom he trusted to get him signed up for the Peace Corp and help fake his death so he would be free of her mistreatment<p>

Following a three month long training program, he was sent to Denmark for two years. From there he was to immerse himself in the culture while volunteering. Only problem was the welcoming party for all new volunteers, well the dance hall was overcrowded and all the girls that were there were already spoken for.

Archie thought glumly to himself, _great just my luck, I escape my old life only to run to into bad luck abroad._

Archie left the dance hall without being noticed and walked aimlessly. It was clear night out with a full moon shining down. He stopped at a bridge at the edge of town; he leaned against it and reflected on his life and how everything had been against him.

As he stood there thinking, something caught his eye. When he saw something that resembled a head to pop out of the water only to submerge under water again; he thought his eyes were playing games with him.

Archie shook his head gentlyas he thought, '_Gr_e_at let's hope that my eyes aren't turning against me.' _

However, he saw it again a head appear on the surface and he knew it wasn't his eyes playing a trick on him. Right then a beautiful creature, a mermaid with gorgeous strawberry blond locks appeared.

The moment Archie saw the gorgeous creature he froze. He wanted to say something but his mouth chose to go dry right then. He also felt the shivers going through his body when he saw the mermaid gave a hand signal to follow her and then she re-submerged underwater.

Archie noticed the direction the mermaid was heading by the direction of the water current. He immediately checked his surroundings and went to where mermaid would be waiting.

When he got to the location, a sandy area beneath the bridge, his heart palpitated, there she was, the gorgeous mermaid waiting for him and smiling, showing off her pearly white teeth.

Seeing her out of the water and laying her left side with almost nothing covering her except for shells and a tail, he experienced all possible reactions a guy feels when he sees a beautiful woman, irregular heartbeat, dry throat, weak knees, and sweaty palms.

He took of his shoes so he could quickly walk towards her. Once he was close enough, and was laying his side, the mermaid pulled him closer and kissed him. Archie's eyes bugged out at what was happening as his thoughts went wild _Oh my word… the stunning mermaid is kissing me already without reservations._

Archie quickly relaxes as they continue to make out without making too much noise. They continue to kiss and embrace for a little bit before the mermaid retreats leaving Archie wanting more.

Archie pulled on her hand causing the mermaid to turn around seeing the sadness in the civilian's eyes. Coming close to Archie once again she whispered in a musical voice as she ran her slim and dainty fingers through his hair, "I will be back my handsome one, meet me here at the same time each and every week."

And with that the mermaid had left there was nothing but a small ripple in the water.

Archie was dumbfounded as stared into the water. His luck had finally turned around; the mermaid wanted to see him again. He did a quiet whoop before realizing he should be heading back so his roommate and only friend would not figure out where he had been.

Over the next several weeks, he dutifully completed his tasks, and then managed to discreetly leave the place he was staying at and meet up with the mermaid for their secret meetings, and then return without raising suspicion. While getting to know each other, he learned her name was Maira and there was no poverty or discrimination in her world underwater.

Following one of their meetings, Archie got in before it was lights out. No sooner had his head hit the pillow that he was lulled into pleasant dreams. Normally his sleep was either dreamless or filled with bad dreams, but this dream was a good one.

In the dream, his surrounding changed suddenly and he was in a palatial ballroom and he was in a prince uniform. Suddenly the orchestra began to play a waltz he wasn't able to name. However, that quickly didn't matter, the sea of people suddenly parted and there stood at a distance was the mermaid only this time she didn't have a tail and was a princess, looking elegant and in refined gown that was suitable for the fifties. He began walking towards her and when he reached her, he bowed and smiling a beautiful smile she curtsied. A short time they were dancing away, swaying in time with the music. Although there was a crowd of people watching them, they only saw each other.

As the song came to an end, he realized their faces were only inches apart and he decided to be spontaneous. He leaned in and was about to kiss her when the surroundings blurred and vanished and he awoke suddenly to dim morning sunlight shining through the blinds.

Archie grumbled, 'W_hy does that always have to happen when I have a good dream?'_

For the next several weeks during the day, Archie was either performing volunteering duties with his roommate who was a young man from Australia or by himself. When he was by himself, he managed to get a pencil and paper and sketched from memory a picture of the mermaid and every week at night he would go to the clandestine location.

Archie trying to make it day by day and getting by with subtle fantasizing, but his roommate and friend, Dalman Kelly noticed change in Archie, how he wasn't making eye contact with anyone, he was always somewhere else mentally yet his mood was happier as than it had been in months. He also wasn't eyeballing, on cloud nine and was real gone. Dalman could tell that Archie was seeing someone but decided not to push his luck as he remembered Archie kept his private life concealed. At the same time Maira was thinking of handsome gentleman, and just like Archie, even her friends noticed how she was happier and they had to find out.

One day as she was hanging out with her closes friends, Esperanza asked, "Maira we have noticed you seem to be in high spirits lately, is it because you have met a merman who has caught your fancy?"

Maira gave them a smirk, "Well maybe I have and maybe I haven't."

Azalea, Oceana, Reina and Esperanza all gaped at her before Oceana spoke up, "Please do tell Maira, is he cute and rouge? Or more like debonair and sophisticated?"

Maira knew she couldn't keep her friends, not for long anyway; taking a deep sigh she explained, "Well you're right he is cute, debonair, and sophisticated, but…"

Azalea was quickest to ask, "…but what?"

"…but he is not a merman."

All were shocked to hear Maira's confession. It took only a split second for Reina to figure it all out, "You mean to say the mystery charmer is a…human?"

Maira nodded.

After a brief silence, Esperanza asked, "Do you have any idea of what you are going to do?"

Usually Maira was able to come up with solutions this time she was stumped.

Oceana did what she does best give advice, "I know you will know if it is true love you will be able to figure it out. If not you could talk with Sapphira or Sachiel."

Maira nodded. Sapphira was a healer who could come with remedy right away and Sachiel was a wise sage for whom mermaids and mermen like seek their wisdoms.

Maira consulted with both Sapphira and Sachiel they both advised for her to play it safe but it was ultimately up to her and if she decided to get Archie to become a merman, and when she decided Sapphira would have a concoction ready for her to give Archie.

As the months went by, Maira and Archie continued their secret visits. During the few months, Maira absolutely positive that she wanted the handsome lad. Once it got close to the end of his volunteering stint he knew he had need to tell Maira.

Leaving butterfly kisses, on Maira's stunning pale skin, he looked into her blue eyes, "Maira, I am almost done with my time with the Peace Corp, I am not sure what to do next, my roommate has offered for me to go with him to Australia, but I am not sure I want to and…"

"…come with me?"

Archie looked at her strangely, 'S_he couldn't be asking what I think she is asking about…could she?'_

She looked deeply into his eyes and whispered, "Spending time with you has made me want you more, now more than ever. If you come and live with me, you will be able to leave your world and life behind and enjoy a peaceful life. If you have the will, I have the way. You have one week to decide."

With that she left kisses along his jaw and his lips before she went back into the water.

That was a week ago, now it was the night of and he decided he was going to leave his old life behind for good and join the love of his life.

He finished the final day of volunteering and that night made final preparations.

He decided he would only need one thing with him and everything else would be left behind.

He read over the quick letter that he had written for his roommate.

_Dalman my man,_

_I want to thank you for being my friend for the past two years while here in Copenhagen, we have some great memories that I will never forget._

_I want to thank you for your offer for me to go back with you to Australia but I want to stay here in Denmark and eventually travel around and find myself. I won't need much so you can help yourself to what you want and then donate the rest of my items._

_I will miss the good times we had, thank you._

_Best, _

_Archie Johnson_

Once the letter was completed he put it on his roommate's desk and with what he only needed he left the room without looking back.

As soon as the reached the private location, he saw a vial with clear liquid was partially buried in the sand and noticed a small ripple in the water. Shedding off most of his clothing, Archie sat down, picked up the vial, opened it and drank what seemed to be sweet and bitter at the same time. It wasn't long before his body began to convulse hard with his previous life flashing in front of him and lost all sense of consciousness.

When he finally came to he noticed his appearance was different, his legs were now merged together to form a tail. He noticed he was also able to breathe underwater with help of gills on his face and he had scales on his muscular arms. He turned his head and saw Maira smiling at him.

Archie's brain went mile a minute, 'S_o it really did happen, I am a merman now.'_

Archie's brain was still going mile a minute when Maira's sweet voice pulled him out, "Welcome to your new life Zen Waverider. Come you have much to learn, I will show and teach you everything as we are now mates for life."

Maira extended her hand and Zen took it and after he gave her a close embrace and kissing her on the lips, they took off swimming in the deep blue ocean and his new home.

* * *

><p><p>

** A/N 3: If anyone is interested in seeing the painting that inspired me go to ****.**

**A/N 4: Thanks for reading "The Choice That Changed Everything". Reviews are appreciated! Coming up a **2nd version **of the fanfiction challenge story.**


End file.
